


Action and Consequenz

by PantheraSade



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hand Jobs, M/M, Stress abbauen, drunk
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantheraSade/pseuds/PantheraSade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p> Travis und Nick treffen sich Nachts angetrunken in der Garage.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Action and Consequenz

**Author's Note:**

> Well ... i don't own the Fear The Walking Dead charakters all rights go to Kirkman
> 
> Please read this:  
> Diese Geschichte ist ein Kapitel aus meiner 9 Nights & 10 Days Fanfiction welches aber noch nicht veröffentlich wurde. Es fehlt noch Raum bis es zu dieser Szene kommt.  
> Dennoch fand ich dass diese kleine Story es verdient hat eigenständig zu sein. Und zwar jetzt. 

Nick lehnte an der Wand und sah Travis an der gerade durch die Hintertüre in die Garage getreten war. Ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen hob er seine Flasche Whiskey und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck.  
Sein Stiefvater hatte eine Hand in der Hosentasche, mit der anderen hielt er ein leeres Glas. Er kam langsam auf Nick zu und blieb vor ihm stehen.  
Nicholas sah ihn mit unruhigen Augen einige Zeit an und neigte dann seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite.

"Dein Glas… is' leer." sagte er leicht angeschwippst. 

Travis nickte ihm zu und hob es an.  
Der jüngere verstand die Geste sofort und befüllte es sogleich mit seinem Whiskey.  
Travis nippte langsam am Glas. 

"Du findest keinen Schlaf, was?" fragte er den jungen Mann nach einigen kurzen Momenten die verstrichen waren um das schweigen zu brechen. Der Angesprochene senkte seinen Blick etwas und starrte auf seine Schuhe.

"Du ja auch nicht." nuschelte Nicholas zurück.

Travis schwenkte das Glas in seiner Hand und hob es gegen das fahle Licht der Garage welches nur aus einer brennenden Glühbirne bestand. Um es herum flatterten Nachtfalter und warfen dann und wann Schatten an die Wände. 

"Mom dosiert meine Medikamente falsch, dein Sohn weiß nicht was er eigentlich will und Alicia Zickt ständig rum." begann Nick wieder das Wort. Er wischte sich mit der freien Hand über sein Gesicht und seufzte auf. "Man, mir gehen alle so dermaßen auf die Eier."  
Travis lächelte dünn und nahm noch einen Schluck.  
"Und DU. Dich kann ich am aller wenigsten ab." 

Travis blickte fraglich auf und hob eine Augenbraue.  
"Nick, du bist betrunken. Du redest wirres Zeug." versuchte er dem jüngeren einzureden.  
Auf Nick's Gesicht zeichnete sich jedoch ärger ab. Er hatte tatsächlich schon Schwierigkeiten das Gleichgewicht zu halten und lehnte ja gerade deswegen an der kalten Wand.  
"Erzähl mir nicht dass du nicht auch angetrunken bist." blaffte er den Älteren an.  
Travis hob seine Arme etwas. "Erwischt." sagte dieser und lächelte Nicholas entschuldigend an.

Der Jüngere nahm nochmals einen großzügigen Schluck aus der Flasche. Travis leerte sein Glas im selben Augenblick und stellte dieses dann auf der Motorhaube ihres Autos ab. Dann wandte er sich dem Jungen zu und griff nach dessen Whiskey.  
"Gut Nick, ich glaube du hast genug."  
Nick hatte nichtmehr die nötige Motorik um Travis' davon abzuhalten ihm die Flasche wegzunehmen. Daraufhin zischte er den älteren böse an. "Ich.. bin Erwachsen! Ich kann selbst.. entscheiden wann genug ist, klar!? Gib sie mir wieder!"  
Travis schüttelte aber den Kopf und stellte den Alkohol zu seinem Glas auf dem Auto dazu.  
"Nein Nick, mit 19 ist man noch nicht wirklich erwachsen."

Sein Stiefsohn verengte die Augen und machte einen taumelnden Schritt nach vorne, einen Arm ausgestreckt in Richtung Flasche. Travis kam ihm zuvor, stand ihm im Weg und drückte Nicholas mit seinem Oberkörper wieder zurück an die Wand. Der jüngere stolperte nach hinten und keuchte leicht auf als er unsanft mit dem Rücken dagegen stieß. 

"Ganz langsam, Junge." sprach ihm Travis mit ruhiger Stimme ins Ohr. Nick konnte den stechenden Geruch von hochprozentigem aus dem Mund des älteren wahrnehmen. Frustriert stöhnte er auf und strich sich die wilden strähnigen Haare nach hinten. Nick blickte nach oben zur Glühbirne und kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Dann warf er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Travis zu der ihn die ganze Zeit ansah und zu beobachten schien. Erst jetzt viel ihm auch die Nähe auf. Der Ältere war ihm so nahe, dass sich Nick's Unterleib und Travis' Gürtelschnalle berührten. Der Junge bekam einen glasigen Blick und ungewollt stieg ihm die röte ins Gesicht. 

Was hatte dieser Mann nur, dass seine Mutter in ihn verliebt war?  
Was war so besonders an diesem Manawa. Diese und andere fragen kreisten unaufhörlich in Nick's Kopf umher und fanden kein Ergebnis. Er legte seine Handflächen auf die Brust seines Stiefvaters und fühlte dessen wärme.  
Langsam stiegen ihm Tränen in die Augen die er schnell versuchte weg zu blinzeln. Das viel seinem Stiefvater natürlich auf. Aber anstatt dass er ihm einen besorgten Blick zuwarf, fixierte er den Jungen nur mit seinen durchdringenden Augen. War der Alkohol wohl schuld daran dass Travis ganz anders reagierte als er es sonst immer tat und andere Emotionen zeigte?

Nick fühlte sich verzweifelt.  
Verzweifelt und alleine in dieser abgedrehten Welt.  
Er wollte Nähe und im gleichen Atemzug auch Einsamkeit. Wie frustrierend es doch war dass Christopher sich immer wieder seinen Annäherungen entzog. Dieses dumme kleine Kind, dachte er sich und schniefte leicht. 

Travis sprach kein Wort. Er lehnte behutsam seine Stirn an die des Jüngeren und stützte sich mit einer Hand neben Nick's Kopf an der Wand ab.  
Die Finger des Jüngeren wanderten langsam von dessen Brust zur Knopfleiste des Hemdes und  
begann es zu öffnen. Knopf für Knopf. 

Travis dachte einige Momente nach und verstand die große Frustration des Jungen, der jetzt nicht mehr klar bei Verstand war und sich nicht belehren lassen würde, sehr gut.  
Lange hatte er nun mitbekommen wie Maddison sich immer darum bemühte ihren Sohn von den Drogen wegzubekommen, immer wieder viel dieser aber zurück in alte Verhaltensmuster. Ein starrköpfiger verzweifelter Junge.. das und nichts anderes war, was Nick ausstrahlte.  
Travis liebte Maddison, und er liebte ihre Kinder. Er wußte aber auch, dass es manchmal mehr brauchte als Worte. Taten mussten folgen, obgleich sie ethisch nicht richtig wirkten.

Nick hatte alle Knöpfe geöffnet und berührte mit zaghaften Fingern die Brust seines Stiefvaters.  
Er hielt die ganze Zeit seinen Blick konzentriert auf das, was er tat. Travis berührte mit Zeigefinger und Daumen Nick's Kinn und hob es leicht an um ihn in die Augen zu sehen. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Dann glitt die Hand des älteren langsam nach unten zu der hellbraunen Hose seines Stiefsohnes. Er öffnete gekonnt den einen Knopf der sie zusammenhielt und glitt mit seiner Hand hinein. Er umfasste Nick's leicht erregtes Glied. Dieses wurde durch die Berührung nur härter und Nicholas keuchte leise auf. 

Er legte Travis seine Arme um den Hals und wollte ihn küssen. Doch der ältere zuckte zurück und schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf. 

"Keine Küsse..." flüsterte er mit rauer tiefer Stimme seinem Stiefsohn zu. 

Nick blickte leicht verwirrt und fraglich drein, doch konnte er nicht protestieren und etwas dagegen sagen weil sein Körper, seine Lippen vom Alkohol zu eingenommen waren und ihm die Sprache versagte. Nick senkte betrübt seinen Blick und biss sich etwas zu fest auf die Unterlippe, bemerkte aber nicht die kleine Wunde die er damit bekam.  
Travis streichelte mit seinem Daumen über Nick's Eichel. Dieser keuchte daraufhin wieder auf.

Der Ältere begann Nick's Penis mit langsam schneller werdenden Bewegungen zu pumpen. Die Finger des kleineren vergruben sich in der Haut seines Stiefvaters, hinterließen dort kleine rote Kratzer von dessen Fingernägeln. Nick stöhnte auf und presste seinen Unterleib fester gegen Travi's Handfläche. Es hatte sich so viel Druck und Stress in Nick's Kopf aufgebaut, welcher jetzt endlich einen Weg hinaus fand, eine Möglichkeit sich einfach einmal fallen zu lassen und zu wissen, nicht zu stürzen.

Er spürte bereits wie die Hitze in ihm aufstieg und er sich schlussendlich über der Hand des älteren ergoss.  
Nick atmete schnell und unkontrolliert. Nur langsam kamen ihm die Gedanken in den Sinn, wie beschämend die ganze Situation für ihn war.  
Travis ließ das noch pulsierende und langsam erschlaffende Glied seines Stiefsohns sinken und packte es ihm zurück in seine Hose, ließ diese jedoch offen.

Auf Nick's Scheitel hauchte Travis einen Kuss und trat dann einen Schritt zurück von dem Jungen.  
Dieser realisierte nur ganz langsam das Geschehen. Er rutschte langsam und leicht zitternd an der Wand herunter und blieb mit offenem keuchendem Mund am Boden sitzen. 

Sein Stiefvater wandte sich zum Glas und der Whiskeyflasche welche immer noch auf der Autohaube standen. Beiläufig wischte er sich seine beschmutzte Hand an einem nahegelegenen Lappen ab und nahm dann beide Gegenstände.

"Deine Mutter darf das niemals erfahren." sprach er mit fester Stimme ohne sich zu Nick umzudrehen.

Es kam keine Antwort. Travis warf einen Blick über die Schulter.

"Hast du gehört Nick?"

Der angesprochene hob langsam seinen Blick und schloss seinen Mund. Er biss fest die Zähne zusammen und atmete immer noch heftig und unruhig. Travis hob auf eine Antwort wartend die Augenbrauen.  
Der Jüngere schluckte leicht und nickte dann zweimal. 

Travis wartete einige Augenblick bevor er sprach und schätzte ab wie der Zustand seines Stiefsohnes war.

"Gut. Wir bekommen das alles irgendwie hin." 

Der Ältere wandte seinen Blick wieder ab und ging mit dem Glas und der Flasche in Händen leise in's Haus. Er ließ Nick in der Garage zurück. 

Dieser legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und starrte geistesabwesend in die Glühbirne und zu den dort tanzenden Motten. Er schniefte leise, winkelte seine Beine nahe an den Oberkörper, schlang seine Arme drum herum und schloss die Augen.  
Bald darauf schlief er ein.

**Author's Note:**

> Wer sich wundert wieso Nick so verärgert ist wegen Chris' ... In 9 Nights & 10 Days geht es um die Beziehung der beiden Jungen. Doch entzieht sich Chris oft Nick's Annäherungsversuchen.  
> Ich werde schauen dass ich Zeit bekomme dort endlich weiter zu schreiben... bis dahin hattet ihr hoffentlich hiermit vergnügen. Seht es als Entschädigung... 
> 
> Carpe Noctem


End file.
